


Poger Prompt #1

by Bandslash_Trash



Category: The Who
Genre: Bandslash, M/M, Poger, Who slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandslash_Trash/pseuds/Bandslash_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got this prompt from tumblr --> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/124287413602/imagine-person-a-wearing-a-scarf-and-person-b </p>
<p>and wrote this lame fluffy oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poger Prompt #1

Roger couldn’t help thinking Pete looked awfully cute that day. It was the dead of winter, freezing outside, and the two had taken a break from recording to walk to the nearest store and buy some cigarettes. Roger, having already put on his coat, waited around for Pete to get ready, watching him tie his scarf. He pretended not to notice how good it looked on him.  
“Let’s go,” Pete finally muttered.  
“Right.” Roger ushered him out the door. They trudged through the cold in silence for a while. Out of the corner of his eye-was he imagining it?-Roger noticed Pete looking at him strangely, eyes lingering for just a moment too long. It wasn’t the first time he had noticed something like that. Pete had certainly been acting “strange” for a while now, almost as if he was heavily denying some sort of crush on him. To Roger’s own surprise, since he had first noticed this, he wasn’t deterred by it. Instead, his own feelings grew to reflect it. At this point he became confused as to whether he had made up Pete’s behaviors or not. But the both of them could swear that there was some kind of understanding between them. A stray glance here, an accidental nudge there, a drunk conversation turned abnormally sexual in between. they otherwise avoided the very idea. “Just think what the guys would say!” “…my wife…” “What about the public eye?”  
They wished it was easier to admit. Things had gotten a lot more awkward and difficult between them. The more they thought about it, the harder it was to have a normal conversation, let alone one about their feelings.  
Barely a word was spoken as they walked, aside from Pete’s sudden grumbling about John and Keith “making me go out in this cold” as the two turned down a side street. Roger had a feeling John and Keith weren’t really the ones responsible for Pete joining him outside. He had an idea, too, an impulse that he had considered and very quickly decided not to deny because, hell, no one was outside in this weather. All that aside, Pete looked awfully cute that day.  
“How could it be so bad,” he joked, stepping closer to him, “when you’ve got me here?” He stopped and leaned in to kiss Pete on the cheek. He had to stand on his toes to reach, but it was worth it. Pete smirked as his face flushed an interesting shade of pink. Roger grinned at him before he began to stride off down the street. When Pete caught up to him, his scarf was covering the majority of his face.  
“Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look?” Roger chortled.  
“Ah, fuck you, it’s cold out here!” Pete insisted, slightly muffled by the laver of wool surrounding his head.  
“I don’t believe it, you’re blushing…and you’re trying to hide it from me…”  
“Shut up!”  
They bickered in this fashion until they reached the shop.  
“Oi, what’s ‘e doin’ that for? We’re indoors!” The woman behind the counter indicated Pete’s strangely wrapped head. Roger laughed.  
“Apparently it’s too cold in here, too.”  
The shopkeeper shrugged to herself. “Bloody weird kids…”


End file.
